Land of the living, Eyes of the Dead
by Goddess Nataku
Summary: If revenge is a dish best served cold, Taylor figures a year should make it frigid. Not waiting any further to track down the murderer who kills her best friend. She must first need to deal with her eyes capability. For seen ghosts is not her only problem


**Land Of The Living, Eyes Of The Dead**

**PROLOGUE**

"_**Revenge**__ is a dish best served __cold__."_

It's sad to lose a best friend to a shooting incident. Melissa was a good friend to me since we were little. If one would have to describe her, she would be seen as someone always full of energy, ever the optimistic type. Sometimes, she's a bit annoying; loves to talk constantly all day. Filling in the peaceful silence I would usually surround myself with; not even knowing that I was doing it.

A pain if you ask me.

A shame that even dead- she's still the same as she sat on my couch, leafing through the pages of my new magazine. Ghosts are sure something to behold for the living. My mistake on how they should act, thinking all of them are depressed and sad when they die a tragic death. She still wore the same black sundress when she died, with her long pale blonde hair left down past her elbows, her bare feet dangling over the arm of my leather couch. I'm forced to grudgingly admit that she's a beauty, and one would say that she looks more like an angel then a ghost.

Like I said, she's an optimistic type of person whether alive or dead. Even getting shot at didn't change her ways of looking at things. If you haven't guessed already by my brief introduction to my recently departed dead friend, then I will tell those who are a bit slow.

I see dead people.

Yes, laugh. That's what I wanted to do.

Of course when your 5 years old and see dead people, you don't exactly laugh. I first went and told those closest to me, but they all thought that I was just making up imaginary friends. Thank goodness they didn't think I was insane and sent me to the asylum, maybe what they said was true and I was just imagining it… Right? I mean, its just crazy talk to even think it?? They must be right!

Surprise, Surprise when Grandma died. Everyone in my family cried except for me when I was 8 years old. Because my grandma was resting her transparent hands on my shoulders and started to hum that same tune she usually sings when I'm upset. Just goes to show them that I wasn't imaging it, as it also showed me the truth that it was really real. And that it was all happening just to me.

Once in awhile I see Grandma floating in the kitchen. She and Melissa became well acquainted now. My parents are away on travel, so I rarely get to see them, which it doesn't matter since everything is fake on the outside, wanting to fool everyone that we are a perfect family. Like one of those perfectly fake families you see on television. Behind the smiles, you know they are all lying to those they surround themselves with.

How could you be a perfect family when you won't even believe your own daughter? See her on her birthdays, her graduation, family gatherings. They aren't family to me at all. Those who I have treated as family seem to all die on me, if Grandma heard me say this, she would have surely given me a lecture. Luckily she won't throw a wooden spoon at me.

The TV flickered to life all on its own, making Melissa pause from her soon to be gossip of the day.

"Now Breaking News! Kira has been continuing to thwart the police! Not Even L has been able to track this murderer! The FBI has pulled out in helping with Japan's police force. Let us all hope, that Kira will not come to America!!"

Hearing the light rustle of fabric against leather move, I didn't even need to look up as I hear Melissa lightly walk across the hardwood floor, passing through the sliding glass door. Turning to the next page on the reports I received, I tried to ignore the grotesque pictures of the latest murderers. Not looking up, I felt her hand on my shoulder. Even dead, she still carried that warm smile as she looks over my shoulder towards the television.

"A shame really, even if this person is killing evil men. I think this Kira is taking it too far to kill the police." She stated as I turned to look up at her smiling face, the soft wrinkles formed from all the laughter she gave to the world. "How is the murder case turning? You know Melissa doesn't care anymore. And you know she doesn't want anything to happen to you."

Rubbing along my forehead, I took a slight sip of some warm tea to calm my nerves. "I don't know how she could say that, this man killed her. Not only her but all of these women right out before me. I just can't let it go Grandma. Someone needs to find him."

Sighing softly, she brushes her hand lightly through my hair. It's hard for a ghost to focus all the energy they have to touch or move something solid. But they were able to, with ease. "Just be careful hunny."

"I will." Sending her what I hoped is a encouraging smile. I closed the vanilla white folder that was stocked full of nothing but murder cases and photo's of the latest victims. He enjoyed hitting on young women and would kill them later after. Thankfully, he didn't have his way with Melissa for he was cornered too soon. During the firing, he shoots her. If he did had his way with her, I wouldn't care if I would be sent to hell for it. I would surely kill him slowly and painfully and bring him down to hell with me to keep me company by continuously torturing him all the way down the dark depths of fire and brimstone. Hopefully, whatever pulls us down will use chains, so I can wrap them around his neck and watch him choke.

"Taylor! Look here! It just dropped to the ground out of no where!"

Turning around, I watched as an excited ghost flew in, clutching to her chest a black book. Out of no where? Its not even possible. "Aren't you going to show it to me? Or do I have to guess on what's so great about it?" I teased half jokingly as Grandma moved back to the kitchen. Melissa made a face at my joke while still clutching onto it.

"Just look dummy." Pursuing her lips, she held out the black book to me. No wait. I continued to stare at what Melissa seemed to hold out proudly on finding. Maybe it's a prank from someone to mess with me?. It looked more like a notebook now as she opens it to show nothing but lined paper inside. "Maybe you could use it as a diary Taylor?" She teased before closing it, giving me another chance to see the cover. But what seemed to stand out the most was the white scrawling of a title on the front in bold white letters.

_**Death Note**_

**Author Note**: Well this was my first attempt at a Death Note fanfic. Hopefully it'll go well. Depending on what reviews I receive. So I'm hoping I'd get a couple, since they always encourage me to continue on forward. Remember this is my first attempt, so please be kind to me

Also before I forget, the reason why I haven't updated for awhile now is because I'm in college now, so its going to be slightly harder but I do promise to update all of my work momentarily. So please be a bit more patient. Thank you!! Here's a Preview for the next chapter!

**Preview, Chapter 1:**

"What do you mean I'm been transferred to Japan!? I didn't hear anything about this!"

"Miss Simmons I understand how you are feeling, but the papers have already been signed and theirs nothing more that we could do."

"Well maybe this bit of news might cheer you up." He grins as his glasses slide down the bridge of his nose. I was ready to punch him.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"He's been spotted in Japan."


End file.
